Consider a typical wireless phone call being made from a cellular communications network handset or a mobile multi-function device having wireless telephony capability (collectively referred to here as a “mobile device” or a “mobile phone”). Once the caller has entered or selected the number to be dialed by her phone (the called party or callee number) and has pressed the talk or send key, the phone provides the caller with a visual indication that the number is being dialed. For example, the text “dialing” or “calling” together with the dialed number and a blinking graphic, might be displayed by the mobile phone. This may be accompanied with, or preceded by, the sound or display of a sequence of dial tones, which correspond to the digits of the phone number being dialed. The content being displayed remains unchanged, even once a telephony switch associated with the callee's phone has been contacted and a ring tone starts to play (through the caller's receiver or speakerphone). The caller by now has positioned the phone, and in particular its receiver, next to her ear.
Next, when the call is answered (either by the called party himself or by a voicemail system), the caller's phone stops playing the ring tone and removes the displayed dialing or calling indication. At this point, i.e. when the phone stops ringing and the call is “picked up”, the making of the call is complete. The caller's phone may then start and display a timer, which informs the caller of the duration of the call conversation.
Sometimes, the caller may not wish to leave a voicemail message and will simply hang up, upon hearing the ring tone stop and then the called party's outgoing message starting to play. To hang up, the caller typically moves the phone back, from next to his ear to a position in front of him, so that he can see the phone's keypad. The caller then actuates the “end” key to hang up and end the call.